SPECIFIC AIMS The overall objective of this Research Core, a key component in the Center for Bridging Research, Innovation, Training and Education Solutions for Minority Health's application, is to reduce morbidities in two populations with life-threatening disparities in Los Angeles: African American women with poorly controlled diabetes mellitus and Korean youth seeking smoking cessation. This Research Core provides strong scientific and community-informed services and support to the two proposed studies in reaching the overall goal of reducing morbidities in these populations that each experience significant health disparities. The research projects proposed in this application present unique and immediate demands for community-informed guidance for establishing the significance of the work in addressing community needs and concerns, for tailoring and adapting evidence-based interventions in the randomized controlled trials, for recruitment and retention strategies and for input in incorporating advancements in social media and web-based health approaches into the study designs. The Research Core meets its objectives by providing the following services: (1) assuring integration of the input and guidance from community partnerships into all aspects of the research efforts, (2) providing consultation on the use of state of the art technology in behavior change health-related research, and (3) coordinating educational, statistical and methodological skill enhancement through working in conjunction with the Research and Education Training and Community Core. In meeting these needs, the Research Core is distinct from the other cores in the Center. Demonstrating synergy, the work of the Research Core is proposed to be completed in a manner that draws strength from the interrelatedness of the proposed projects and incorporates efficiencies by including multiple scientists with complementary areas of high-level expertise and by being able to draw on a history of collaboration with stellar scientists, community partners, public systems of public health and health care and local policymakers.